bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster in Me
" " is the sixth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot A car races down a street being closely followed by a squad of police cars. The police seem to be losing ground on the criminals, whose car is clearly superior. The passenger in the criminals' car sticks an AK-47 out of the window, and fires it backwards toward the police. The officers do what they can to avoid being shot, some drivers swerving and others covering their faces. The gun retracts back into the car, and the passenger turns to the driver. (Passenger): This is the sweetest fuckin' job we've had! With Spider-Man tied up with Avengers bull, ain't nobody gonna stop us! (Driver): Don't fuckin' say that! You'll jinx us! As if on cue, the Titan steps out in front of the car, a few blocks ahead. He looks up at them, and smirks. (Driver): Who the hell is- oh no... (Passenger): What, who is it? (Driver): It's that fuckin' shape-shifter! Titan activates the Omnitrix, and dials to a vine-like creature with five legs and a Venus-fly-trap-like structure around his head. The Omnitrix badge appears to be on his stomach. (Passenger): Well, run him the fuck over! Titan raises his hand over the Omnitrix. (Driver): What do you think the plan is? I ain't letting him transf- The driver is cut off by the bright green flash of the Omnitrix blasting right in front of the car. On the other side of the light, the driver looks around, seeing nothing resembling Titan. (Driver): I ain't feel his body go under the car, but I think we lost him. Just then, a large, green hand tears through the road and lifts the car up. The fingers wrap around it, then shoot into the ground to create legs, of sorts. The alien, Wildvine, rises from the ground, and the fly-trap opens up to reveal his one blue eye. Wildvine's other hand shoots forward, stretching and wrapping around the car to secure it even more. (Wildvine): Why don't y'all hang around for a while? Ha ha ha ha, I crack myself up! The police cars catch up to Wildvine and the criminals in their car, which Wildvine then slowly lowers. The police remove the criminals, one at a time, from the vehicle and move them into one of the police cars, with hands cuffed. Wildvine releases the car from his grip, then reverts to the Titan. One of the policemen walks over to and addresses Titan Prime. (Police Officer): Hey, thanks, man. I know you guys have bigger issues to worry about than a couple o' bank robbers, and I appreciate you coming to help. (Titan): (He shrugs) Well, when there aren't rogue mutants to track down, I need to entertain myself. (Titan's light sarcastic tone makes the officer chuckle.) No, in all seriousness I just enjoy helping you guys out. (Police Officer): Either way, thanks. (Titan): Yeah, no problem. Prime does a backflip, landing on a black motorcycle. He revs the engine and takes off, leaving the scene. End Scene ”The Monster in Me” Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Peter Parker **Spider-Man *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Sue Storm **The Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm **The Human Torch *Ben Grimm **The Thing *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Reed Richards **Mr. Fantastic *Bruce Banner Villains *Doctor Doom *The Monster (first appearance) Alien Forms *Wildvine (first appearance) *Cementomb (first appearance) *Terraspin (first appearance) Major Events *Three aliens make their first appearances **Wildvine, Cemetomb, and Terraspin *Doctor Doom is introduced and killed *The Monster appears for the first time. Trivia *The title of this episode is an amalgam of two Skillet song titles. **"The Madness in Me" and "Monster," respectively.